ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Makanani Drive
Makanani Drive is the drag character of . She was a judge for Season 1 of Ms. Paint's Art Race and now a participant in Season 3. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? Why not? Drag is a way of expressing a side of yourself you may be too shy or even ashamed to show to the world, with the makeup and jewels becoming a sort of vessel to express your true self through. In a weird way, it's also become a way to explore my Hawaiian heritage. For my drag I pull from a lot of aspects of Hawaiian culture, from ancient lore, from Hawaii in pop culture, and even from the more tourist-y aspects to create really unique and colorful looks. I learn a lot about Hawaii, and more importantly, who I am when I create these looks. As an artist and a designer, what would you say your strengths are? Thinking outside of the box. I really like to take the themes I am given and come up with something that no one would ever think of (or even sometimes the thing that's so obvious that it seems too easy). How about weaknesses? Second guessing myself. I've had a lot of cases where I've had a really solid idea for a look, but then threw it out last minute for god knows what reason, only to come back to my first idea and be like "fuuuuuuck this one was so much better". Which past MPAR challenge would you have won? Real talk though I would've fucking killed the S1 Musicals challenge. I love musical theatre (like I perform in musicals IRL) and I would've made sure everyone on my team gave 110% on that challenge. What challenge are you hoping for on Season 3? I'm still waiting for the "get yo ass a mothafuckin' job" challenge (but I'll accept a "GLOW"-esque female wrestlers challenge as a lovely alternate) What’s your signature look? This Do pineapples belong on pizza? The name "Hawaiian" pizza is so fucking dumb like some haole was like "ooh there's pineapple on it bam it's Hawaiian" even though pineapples AREN'T EVEN ORIGINALLY FROM HERE like, the fuck... (Cut to me prancing around with pineapples on my tiddies) That being said pineapple is delicious on pizza. Sue me. Why do you think you will win MPAR? Because I've got experience. This will be my fourth drag art competition I've been a part of now, and with each one I've learned something new. I learned to never underestimate my competition, to give 100% every time, and not to doubt myself and my talents. I'd like to think I'm prepared for anything the judges throw at me (though if you pull some AS3 "jury of your peers" bullshit I will cut a bitch). Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? I'm the Macani and I'm here to make it clear; I know you love me baby, that's why you brought me here. Was a bitch on Season 1, but I'm here to make it right, give me a sewing challenge and I'll give you what you like. History Makanani had previously competed in Season 3 of Artists Fantasy Season under the drag persona Kimiko, where she finished in sixth place. Prior to that, she competed on Season 4 of RuPaul's Paper Race, where she finished in fourth place and won Miss Congeniality. She competed on RuPaul's Paper Race All Stars 2, where she finished in 8th place. Season 1 It was revealed that /u/makananidrive would be a permanent judge during the first season of Ms. Paints Art Race under the drag persona of Makanani Drive. Makanani was in charge of illustrating the fictional host, Ms. Paint, for Season 1. After Season 1 Makanani stepped down as a judge after the season ended, along with the other season 1 judges Icaruskairos and ShadowPaintedRose. Season 3 Makanani Drive was a participant in Season 3. Records |bottom= |week=9 |elim by=Bettie }} Countdown to the Crown Awards * #2 Tightest Lip-sync - vs. Ophelia N. Cyde